The Troypay Alphabet
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: As the title states, this is the alphabet describing the life of Troy and Sharpay together! Troypay, of course.
A is for Ability

Sharpay always had the ability to freeze anyone but to Troy, her ice powers don't seem to work.

B is for Beautiful

It doesn't matter if she's moody, her hair is messy, she's crying, if she's throwing a fit, no matter in what situation she's in, Troy would always think that she's beautiful.

C is for Capture

Even though it took a long time to capture his heart, it was still worth it.

D is for Dashing

As dashing as Troy looks in his basketball uniform, Sharpay thinks he looks better in his regular Gray shirt and jeans. Because in his uniform, he's Troy Bolton, the boys' basketball captain. But in his shirt and jeans, he's her Troy.

E is for Elephant

Troy jokes to Chad that Sharpay eats more than an elephant when she's pregnant, which earns him a slap on the arm by his wife.

Forever

Sharpay doesn't believe in forever love. But that's okay, because Troy has a lifetime to prove her wrong.

G is for Games

At every game he ever played, Troy would always look to the crowds, not to see the number of people in the crowd, not to see his smiling mom, but to see if she was there, wearing his jacket, cheering him on.

H is for Hormones

Whenever her hormones kick in from the baby, Troy gets THAT much better at dodging.

I is for Impossible

There's nothing impossible for Troy to defeat if Sharpay's by his side.

J is for Jealous

"Troy! I just said that Zac Efron is hot! There's no need to throw away the magazine!"

K is for Kids

At age sixteen, Sharpay swore that she'll never have kids. Now, nearly twenty years later, she's the mother of three, fabulous kids.

L is for Lies

He'd be lying if he said that Sharpay wasn't the one for him.

M is for Morning

His favorite part of each day is waking up each morning next to the love of his life, lying next to him.

N is for Nothing

Sharpay has everything she ever wanted, but without Troy, she's nothing.

O is for Old

Sharpay was always scared of growing old and wrinkly, but as soon as a certain basketball player stepped into her life, she just might find growing old together with him might not be so bad.

P is for Peaceful

He can take her screaming, yelling, and her being over dramatic, but he can't take the peaceful silence coming from her.

Q is for Quesy

Sharpay always felt quesy whenever she was around Gabriella, but Troy squeezed her hand ever time and she knows that she won't lose Troy to that Montez.

R is for Rain

Troy's not known to have a temper, but if it's about someone hurting his wife and kids in any way, Lord have mercy.

S is for Simple

It's hard to imagine that THE fabulous Sharpay Evans would give up the fabulous life for a simple life with a loving husband and three, adorable children.

T is for Tattoo

Troy points to his left bicep, showing Chad that he wanted to tattoo Sharpay's name right there. Chad agrees, but says that he has to make sure that Sharpay would be with him forever. So, it's no surprise, really, when Chad finds out that Troy cleared his whole schedule to go ring shopping.

U is for Ugly

When their daughter comes home crying that some boy called her ugly, Troy marches right up to that boy and no one knows what happened, but the next day, the boy, shaking and hiccuping, apologizes.

V is for Valuable

"Who do you think is the most valuable to me?"

"Your Louis Vuitton bag?"

"No."

"Your clothes?"

"No."

"Your shoes?"

"How about Troy Bolton?"

W is for Wait

The four hours Sharpay spent in labor with the twins and another two hours with their last kid two years later were the longest hours of Troy's life.

X is for Xpress

She wasn't one to xpress her feelings out loud, but all of that changed the day she met a certain brunette basketball player.

Y is for Young

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

Z is for Z's

After a long day of taking care of the grandkids and some small talk with their kids, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton both decide that crawling into bed together to catch some Z's is the best part of their day.

Note: This is my first alphabet challenge and what do you think? Please review and I'm curious, which letter did you like and why? Please review!


End file.
